


Come On And Dance

by Kabella



Series: The Kiss [1]
Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Fluff, I can't dance, M/M, good impression, instructor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:26:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabella/pseuds/Kabella
Summary: Tommy is uptight about an upcoming event. He has to make an impression. Easy, right? But he's not exactly in his comfort zone, in fact, way far out. Nikki finds a way to draw him into the comfort zone.
Relationships: Tommy Lee/Nikki Sixx
Series: The Kiss [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870012
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Come On And Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another fluffy piece. 
> 
> Been working on some heavy stuff. A little calm before the storm.

**1985**

“Rehearsal was good. Wanna grab something to eat with me?” Nikki asks Tommy, slapping him on the shoulder.

“Yeah, I guess,” Tommy replies.

“What do you mean, you guess? Yes or no?”

“Yeah. Sorry, just a little distracted. Let’s go.”

“When are you not distracted? And how about the Rainbow?”

“Nah. You know, why don’t we get take-out and go back to your apartment. I’m not in the mood for socializing.”

“We don’t have to go out, man. We can catch up another time.”

“It's good. I just don’t feel like being around a lot of people. Kind of don’t feel like being home alone either.”

“OK. Why don’t you follow me to my apartment.”

“Sounds good.”

\--------------------------

The duo arrive at Nikki’s apartment and dig into the food. Nikki turns the stereo on, and kicks back with his plate of food on the couch.

“Feels good to have the next few days off. Doesn’t it? We've been working our asses off, getting ready for this tour,” Nikki says.

“I guess. I kind of wish we were already on tour though,” Tommy sighs.

“Something wrong, T-Bone? You seem a little glum.”

“Not really. I’m just overthinking things again.”

“Can I help sort anything out for you? My advice doesn’t really extend beyond the realm of ‘fuck it’, but maybe I got something for you.”

Tommy shrugs. “What do you think of Heather?”

“She’s cool, man.”

“Well, I mean, what about our differences. You know? Sometimes I feel like I’m stepping way too far out of my element.”

“If you become a stuck up snob, I’m going to disown you,” Nikki laughs.

“You think she’s a stuck up snob?”

“Naw. Just, well, you know, we’re celebrities in Hollywood, but we’re not Hollywood. There’s a difference. And you and her are intermingling. It’s kind of fucked up.”

“It’s not even her, bro. It’s her family. God, I think they hate me.”

“You’re probably right,” Nikki says, belching after scarfing his food down, like a pig.

“See that. I can’t,” Tommy says, referring to Nikki sloppy behavior. “So, she invited me to gay-ass cotillian ball type thing at a county club with her family. It’s tomorrow night. Like all fancy and shit. I’m kind of shitting my pants about this.”

Nikki busts out laughing, “Is that what your fucking upset about? Did you rent your tux and top hat yet?”

“Dude! I don’t even know if I’m supposed to! God, I’m going to fuck this up so badly. What the hell did I get myself into!”

“How you gonna choke down all that fancy ass food? What do they serve, tenderized goat balls in a demi-glace and quail ovaries?”

“Fuck, I’ll eat anything. I don’t care about that. But which fork do I use?!”

“There’s different forks?”

“Bruh, there’s like 4 at each place setting.”

“Hmm. One for vegetables, one for meat, one for rice, and one to scratch your balls with, I guess.”

“And then dancing. My 6 foot 2 ass does not dance. Take one of those fucking forks and stab me now,” Tommy laments.

“Anyone can dance, dumbass.”

“Not me.”

“Come on, even I’ve gone to a school dance. Embrace your date, rock and turn, rock, and turn.”

“I just know that all eyes are going to be on me. These fucking snob-ass people know who I am. I’m going to be watched. See if the wicked degenerate knows how to be civilized.”

“Fuck all those people.”

“Thanks. Just as you said before our talk even began, that would end up being your advice.”

“Well, it’s good advice. Fuck ‘em. Who the fuck cares. What’s the worst that will happen? A headline in their highbrow herald? Newsflash - Tommy Lee, derelict drummer of Motley Crue, dared to use the wrong fucking fork during the 3rd course and tripped over his own over-sized feet while attempting to dance the Vienna waltz.”

“I just want to make a good impression, man. I really like this girl. I don’t want to fuck up. Every fuck-up is a step towards the door.”

“Well, if she’s that way, then fuck her,” Nikki says throwing his hands up.

“She’s not that way. I just don’t want her to have to be berated by her family,” Tommy says, leaning his head on the back of the couch, rubbing his hands on his face.

“Come here, Tom,” Nikki says, standing up, extending his hand towards Tommy.

Tommy takes Nikki’s hand, and gets hoisted to an upright position.

“I’m your girl for tonight, OK? And we’re going to dance together.” Nikki says, with a smirk.

“God, now I’m in hell. She must have been bashed in the face with the ugly stick while I was sleeping.”

“You might change your mind once you wrap your arms around my body,” Nikki smiles, as he pulls Tommy out into the center of the living room. “I’ll show you 2 dances. **That** will impress the hell out of them. Put your left hand on my waist, and hold **my** left hand up, like this,” Nikki says, demonstrating with his own extended hand, as he places his right hand on Tommy’s shoulder. 

“This is so gay, Nik.”

“You don’t like my advice, so this is what you get then. Now, step forward on your right foot.”

“I’m going to step on your foot.”

“No you won’t. Do it.”

As Tommy steps forward, Nikki steps back. “See. You didn’t step on my fucking foot.”

\---------------

Nikki spends the next 10 minutes attempting to teach Tommy a simple box step. 

“Where’d you learn this fru-fru shit?” Tommy asks.

Nikki smiles. “My Nona, when I was a kid. She’d dance with me in the house. It made her happy, and it made us both laugh.”

It’s about ready to make me cry,” Tommy sighs.

“OK. We’ll come back to this one later. The next one is no brainer. Put your hands around my waist,” Nikki commands as he places his own arms on Tommy’s shoulders. “Now just rock and turn. It’s that easy.”

“Easy with you. You’re my height,” Tommy sighs.

“Same thing with the girl. Just don’t slouch. Keep your shoulders back, beanpole.”

Tommy eventually spins Nikki around in a full circle. “I can do this one,” Tommy smirks.

“If you want to get fancy, you can hold her hand, like this. Like the box step, but held closer in. And if you want to get naughty, and have some of those stuffy motherfuckets choke on their food, you do this,” Nikki says, letting go of the hold for a moment to place Tommy’s hands on his ass, then resuming his hold around Tommy’s neck.

“Do I get bonus points for squeezing?”

“Always.”

Tommy leans in and squeezes Nikki’s ass, as Nikki rests his head on Tommy’s shoulder.

“Perfect form, Tom, ” Nikki says, biting his lip, rather enjoying the hold.

“Think so?”

“She’ll dig you. Wanna go back to the box step?”

“Nah, I like this. You made me feel better.”

“I aim to please. And I told you I’d feel good in your arms.”

“Hey, Nik?”

“Yeah?”

“Maybe it wold be such a bad thing if I fuck up.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because of this….” Tommy takes his hands off of Nikki’s ass, and places them on his jaw, bringing him in, to kiss him.

Nikki stiffens up, but finds himself melting into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Tommy’s back.

Tommy breaks the kiss after about 30 seconds, “Thanks for the lesson. I won’t soon forget it.”

“Let me know how it goes. You can sign up for my class if you wish to continue,” Nikki smirks.

“Maybe I will,” Tommy says, flashing a playful smile, walking towards the door to slip his boots on.

  
  



End file.
